Attack from Blue Cosmos
by juliet vestroia
Summary: Gilbert Durrandal plans was read by Blue Cosmos. Unfortunately, Tomoyo gets the information and active magic security system on ORB. With that security system, she doesn't need to go there. Follow up the chapter..-Juliet Vestroia


**Final Destination 1: Return of Kukaku Tomoyo**

**I didn't own Gundam Seed. I own addition characters only.**

* * *

Before the first war end, one girl who helps to restore the peace left Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli with one warning, 'I will be back, someday.' After that, she never comes back. Anything going back as before after 1 and half year. ZAFT tries to make contract with ORB about gundams and the enemy, Blue Cosmos tries to make force with ORB. ORB, which is in the middle become the target of this two powers.

Cagalli tries to block every interference from ZAFT and Blue Cosmos. Athrun, as the right hand of Cagalli tries to do so. Lacus and Kira open an orphan house for all orphan kids and raise them. Athrun always comes to meet Kira and seeks for advice and help. Kira, the one wants to get out from cycle of war, helps as much as he can.

One man named Gilbert Durrandal, controls ZAFT systems but he can't control everything because it is under Lacus's control. He thinks that, if he can makes imposter, he can control the system and destroy the ORB. But, his first priority is to gain trust of Cagalli.

At the outer space, far from earth and PLANT colony, there is a ship that travels cross all dimensions. They just like outer space's police that help to restore the peace. That girl name is Hikari Tomoyo, she is best friend of Juliet Vessalius and Ross Maria. Three of them work at the same department as the enforcement.

"Hey, Tomoyo. How about your work at ZAFT and ORB? Everything is okay for now? It has been one and a half year."

"I know. I'm not sure myself. I don't know whether I want to go or not. Anyway, how about you?"

"I'm still searching for my family. I want to see my brother back. I miss him. But, I'm pretty sure that he has died 100 years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Juliet."

"It's okay. Juliet always like that, Tomoyo."

"Ross!"

"Hey, don't make that... I think you should... argh..."

"Ross, what happen?"

"Something, something will come. Something will happen to ZAFT and ORB. You must go back there. Hurry...!"

"It's you need to go."

"They don't know me. Better you go."

"Sure."

"Yes. Go now."

"I know, Ross. You owe me. 'Vanish'!"

Tomoyo steps for the first time at ZAFT after one and a half year. She walks to the main control of ZAFT system. On the way there,...

"Who are you? Anyone who not works must get out from here."

"Yzak?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me anymore, Yzak?"

"Huh? Hime-sama, what are you doing here? I thought you never come back here anymore."

"What happen here? Even though I didn't come back here, there should not be any different from what I have left. Is there anything change inside this colony?"

"U-Urm..."

"Lieutenant! What are you...? Hime-sama!"

"Dearka! What happen here? Tell me or I kill both of you. Or else, I destroy this colony."

Dearka and Yzak tell everything to Tomoyo. Tomoyo with smile on her face, she headed to the main system with Dearka and Yzak. She seats on the lieutenant chair.

"This is where we left to control both powers. 'Raphael, startup'!"

"Raphael, standby."

"What is this? When did you put automatic command in this system?"

"Before I left here. I should say that you never know that I can control this place, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Raphael, delete all the system information from one and a half year ago."

"System deletes!"

"Good. Put this in password standby. Only my voice can control you. My name is Kukaku Tomoyo, the enforcement of ASURA. Try break in ORB's main system."

"ORB's system, break in!"

"What do you want to do, Hime? They will know that we break in. Stop it, Hime!"

"Stop what? I also put another system in ORB's main system too."

"Break in succeeds."

"Mikhail, startup!"

"Mikhail, standby."

At ORB,...

"What happen here, Hime?"

"I don't know. Alex, what happen here?"

"I don't know, Cagalli. Someone must break in our system security."

Athrun (Alex), Cagalli and their staffs together with Gilbert go to the main system. They look at the main board and the power that interrupts their system is from ZAFT.

"Put me on the line."

"Okay. Sorry, Leader. It won't get through."

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. You can't take lead from there anymore. I will take over the system from now on."

"Who are you? Are you wanted to be our enemy?"

"You don't recognize my voice anymore, my little sister?"

"Tomoyo onee-sama?! Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here. I will take over from now on. Ops, I'm wrong. Not me, but Mikhail will takes over your security system. You can count on him. In fact, if there has unnecessary things that I forbid you do, Mikhail will destroy those things. Whether you like it or not."

"Who are you? Why you take over ZAFT's system? I'm Chairman of ZAFT. I'm the one who responsible for that place."

Tomoyo turns on the image system,..

"Really? I don't know about that. What I know, ZAFT and ORB are mine. Remember that!!!"

_What the hell is this? Why it turn out to be like this? What is it happen here? What will happen next? Is it that guy will bring all of this to the destruction?_

* * *

**Something bad will happen to both powers. Who will take responsible for it? Is Tomoyo can control both of it back? Where is Kira and Lacus? Who is the real Hime?**

**See on the next chapter...- Juliet Vestroia**


End file.
